Gas generating chemical compositions are useful in a number of different contexts. One important use for such compositions is in the operation of "air bags." Air bags are gaining in acceptance to the point that many, if not most, new automobiles are equipped with such devices. Indeed, many new automobiles are equipped with multiple air bags to protect the driver and passengers.
In the context of automobile air bags, sufficient gas must be generated to inflate the device within a fraction of a second. Between the time the car is impacted in an accident, and the time the driver would otherwise be thrust against the steering wheel, the air bag must fully inflate. As a consequence, nearly instantaneous gas generation is required.
Commercial procurement requirements place stringent limits on the types of gaseous combustion products, such as limits on CO and NO.sub.x, and specify that the gas be generated at a sufficiently and reasonably low temperature so that the occupants of the car are not burned upon impacting a just inflated air bag. Accordingly, it is necessary that the combination of the gas generant and the construction of the air bag isolates automobile occupants from excessive heat. All of this is required while the gas generant maintains an adequate burn rate. In the industry, burn rates in excess of 0.5 inch per second (ips) at 1,000 psi, and preferably in the range of from about 1.0 ips to about 1.2 ips at 1,000 psi are generally desired.
Another related but important design criteria is that the gas generant composition produces a limited quantity of particulate materials. Particulate materials can interfere with the operation of the supplemental restraint system, present an inhalation hazard, irritate the skin and eyes, or constitute a hazardous solid waste that must be dealt with after the operation of the safety device.
In addition to producing limited, if any, quantities of particulates, it is desired that at least the bulk of any such particulates be easily filterable. For instance, it is desirable that the composition produce a filterable, solid slag. If the solid reaction products form a stable material, the solids can be filtered and prevented from escaping into the surrounding environment. This also limits interference with the gas generating apparatus and the spreading of potentially harmful dust in the vicinity of the spent air bag which can cause lung, mucous membrane and eye irritation to vehicle occupants and rescuers.
At present, sodium azide is the most widely used and accepted gas generating material. Sodium azide nominally meets industry specifications and guidelines. Nevertheless, sodium azide presents a number of persistent problems. Sodium azide is relatively toxic as a starting material, since its toxicity level as measured by oral rat LD.sub.50 is in the range of 45 mg/kg. Workers who regularly handle sodium azide have experienced various health problems such as severe headaches, shortness of breath, convulsions, and other symptoms.
In addition, sodium azide combustion products can also be toxic since molybdenum disulfide and sulfur are presently the preferred oxidizers for use with sodium azide. The reaction of these materials produces toxic hydrogen sulfide gas, corrosive sodium oxide, sodium sulfide, and sodium hydroxide powder. Rescue workers and automobile occupants have complained about both the hydrogen sulfide gas and the corrosive powder produced by the operation of sodium azide-based gas generants.
Increasing problems are also anticipated in relation to disposal of unused gas-inflated supplemental restraint systems, e.g. automobile air bags, in demolished cars. The sodium azide remaining in such supplemental restraint systems can leach out of the demolished car to become a water pollutant or toxic waste. Indeed, some have expressed concern that sodium azide, when contacted with battery acids following disposal, forms explosive heavy metal azides or hydrazoic acid.
The significant disadvantages of sodium azide fueled compositions have prompted intensive efforts to develop an economically attractive replacement. As a consequence, a considerable number of alternative gas generant compositions have been proposed. However, most of these proffered replacements fail to solve the problems associated with the conventional gas generant or create additional problems.
It would, therefore, be a significant advancement in the art to provide a composition which is capable of generating large quantities of gas that would be a direct drop-in replacement and would overcome the known disadvantages associated with the sodium azide gas generants.
Such compositions and methods for their use are disclosed and claimed herein.